1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for reading images on the front and back sides of an original and processing the read images.
2. Related Background Art
Image data processing apparatuses have been proposed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,222 and U.S. Ser. No. 797,163 filed on Nov. 26, 1991, which include a scanner capable of reading images on the front and back sides of an original, and has not only a one side mode for reading an image on only one side of an original, but also a both side mode for reading images on both sides of an original.
In these image data processing apparatuses, when the one side reading mode is set in accordance with mode selection upon a key operation by an operator, one side images on original pages are sequentially read and stored, for example. When the both side reading mode is set, images on the front and back sides of original pages are sequentially read and stored, for example.
In such an image data processing apparatus having the two modes, i.e., the both side reading mode and the one side reading mode, if the one side reading mode is erroneously designated instead of processing both side originals, images on the back sides are not read and hence are omitted from stored data.